


sunflower

by purplesmiles



Series: where nothing hurts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Cute cute children, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, NOW WITH A PART TWO, Some Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: where Hatake Kakashi dies in one world, and wakes up in another. He could totally get used to this.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, sasuke and naruto are mostly just mentioned
Series: where nothing hurts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956154
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi closed his eyes, he had his sword in hand, he could die in peace. With honour. 'Minato sensei, Rin, Father, soon I'll join you.' he thought as a Zetsu clone appeared beside him, his twisted and deformed mokuton reaching towards him. He barely felt a thing as his consciousness faded. 

\---

He was sure he died, he did, didn't he? In the endless war against Kaguya, beside his friends and comrades, he gave it his best. 

So why did he feel as if he was waking up? Was this afterlife? Was he going to end up in the pure lands? 

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the hospital ceiling. Mm, not the best place to wake up in considering his past experiences. 

"Kakashi! You're awake!" Kakashi's thoughts came to a halt as he took in that voice, it was unmistakable, this was Rin. He turned to look at her, and it really was her, except she looked older, around eighteen. Alive. 

So he was in heaven then? Who would he see next?

He stayed silent as Rin fluttered around him, checking his vitals and medicines. Right, she was a medic. 

"How are you feeling? This was a particularly bad injury you took, to the head as well! Any pain? Discomfort? Do you know how worried Obito was?!" she spoke as she moved around. Obito. Of course, he would be there as well. Did he remember the war as well? He looked in a pretty bad shape last when Kakashi last saw him. He was broken from his trail of thoughts when Rin looked expectantly at him, oh yeah, she was saying something. 

"Ma, you know, just a bit peachy," he said nonchalantly, giving a small smile. Rin's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You are Kakashi aren't you?" she asked suspiciously. "What did I give you when you became a jonin? 

"A medical kit," he replied easily, there was no way he could forget the day everything started going wrong. Rin looked satisfied, she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'brain damage' before she left the room. 

So Kakashi was left to his own thoughts, he sat up on the bed and looked in the mirror on the wall. He looked younger, felt younger. Not thirty, but eighteen. Like Rin. Which meant Obito would be nineteen. He was alive, Kakashi exhaled, done for the day, and possibly the next week. He was fully prepared to close his eyes once more and sleep for a few hours when he heard a loud voice from the door. 

"BAKASHI!" 

He tried to calm himself, he was fine, this was fine, perfectly alright. 

"What were you thinking? Jumping in like that! Tsunade-sama said you were lucky you didn't get brain damage. Stupid, stupid Bakashi." 

Kakashi just looked at him, unlike before, his face was not scarred, and he had both his eyes, he looked older, leaner, stronger. Pretty. 

"You look pretty," he said before he could form a brain-to-mouth filter. But he wasn't one to eat his words, so he just followed this with an exaggerated smile. It was worth seeing the blush rise on his teammate's face. 

"You... YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? No brain damage my ass!" he sputtered, hands flailing around uselessly. 

"Ma, ma, Obito, if I'm injured you'll just have to nurse me back to health ne?" Okay, Kakashi stop. What the heck are you saying? He blamed it on his momentary death. No use of not enjoying the situation to the fullest. Life is short and all that. 

"What the fuck?" Obito screeched, but Kakashi could see his blush darkening. 

"Obito, Kakashi, calm down," Minato-sensei's voice called out as he entered the room. "Kakashi, I'm glad you're well. No need to worry about the mission report. Tenzo and Obito gave full recount, just focus on resting. You're off active duty until Tsunade-sama gives clearance," he added, standing beside his bed, a gentle look in his eyes. Kakashi had forgotten how understanding and amazing Minato was. He truly missed this man. 

"Hai, sensei," he responded with a nod, so Minato sensei was the Hokage as far as he could connect. 

"Good. You should sleep now, this must be tiring, yeah?" He said and ushered an unimpressed Obito outside the door, leaving him alone in the hospital room. 

\----

According to Kakashi, he was adjusting to this new world pretty quickly. Sure, he might have cried a little when Kushina had smacked him in the head for being too reckless. Might've cried some more when a four-year-old Naruto had jumped at him as soon as he saw him with a teary 'Kashi-nii'. (with a bemused little Uchiha Sasuke glaring at him for taking away his best friend's attention.) Might've been shell shocked when he learned that Rin and Tenzo were dating. 

_ Rin and Tenzo.  _

Obito seemed completely fine with it, mostly he seemed fond when they started behaving disgustingly sweet in front of them. 

He found out he was ANBU captain, and his team consisted of himself, the captain, Obito, second in command, Tenzo, Itachi and Yugao. Pretty well balanced and effective. 

One of his biggest source of joys was people's reaction to him being late all the time. The disbelief and confusion were just too good. Admittedly, in his original timeline, people had gotten used to it and simply accepted it after some time. But here, Minto sensei just sighed, Rin and Kushina looked amused, Tenzo and the rest of his team confused but irritated, and Obito. God, Obito was like a volcano waiting to erupt every time he appeared at the rendezvous point hours later to the allotted time with an 'I was helping an old lady cross the river,' excuse. 

He would yell and attempt to hit his head, sometimes asking him stupid questions to confirm he was indeed Kakashi. He was just having to much fun. 

"Yo, Obito" he greeted as he met him at the training ground. 

"Bakashi." his teammate replied, looking at him suspiciously. Kakashi whipped out his Icha-Icha from his weapon's pouch and began reading it, leaning against a tree casually. 

"What are you reading you jerk!?" 

"Ma, appreciating some fine literature," he replied, looking at the blushing Uchiha from above the book. 

"You- You!" He couldn't stop the involuntary smile at his best friend's reaction. 

"Yes? It really is very useful, well, my partners seem to appreciate the techniques at least," as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back, he had no idea if this Kakashi even  _ had  _ a sex life. God, why couldn't he just get the memories of this 'him' back? 

Obito flushed all the down to his neck,  _ techniques? _ Was Kakashi talking about sex?  _ Kakashi?! _

"Uh," he said intelligently and Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon Obito, I found this really nice bakery down the road a few days back. Think you'll like it," he said and grabbed his arm, dragging him along to the said place. 

"Yeah... Wait, you're taking me on a date!?" Obito asked looking at him with surprise. Kakashi hummed and looked away from his book to look at the raven, "Yeah, you didn't know?" he said non-commitedly. 

And as he watched his friend (hopefully more) sputter and flail while yelling, with Minato sensei and Rin and Tenzo and Naruto and Kushina waiting for them back home, he thought, 'Yeah, I could really get used to this.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share your thoughts in the comments :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all should really stop believing me when I say something I've posted is a one-shot. This will prolly have one more chapter later lmao. 
> 
> I just needed an excuse to write something happy and fluffy. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Kakashi-taicho please,  _ please, _ request for a mission outside the village," Itachi spoke as soon as he entered the ANBU locker room and Kakashi briefly looked up from his icha-icha to raise a brow at him, a silent gesture to continue. 

"Situation at home is not the best, you know that father and mother gave up on me long ago, but yesterday Sasuke came home and demanded he's going to marry Naruto when he grows up and father is hysterical. Mother is extremely happy as she wanted Kushina-san to be a part of the family formally since forever. Father wanted Sasuke to find someone with a strong Sharingan and have an heir," he grimaced, Kakashi was surprised, this was probably the longest Itachi has spoken in one go, he must be really desperate. 

Uchiha Fugaku's mood was terrible for weeks when his eldest son, the pride of the clan, the future clan head had told them that he was not interested in females and had started dating the pupil of the Tsuchikage, Deidara after meeting him at an overlapping mission. Kakashi had been surprised and greatly amused, from what he had known the Uchiha and Deidara had hated each other while in Akatsuki. This was an interesting change of events. 

Seems like both the Uchiha are attracted to explosive blonds. Sasuke was too young right now but Kakashi had been their sensei and there was always some tension between them. Naruto chased after Sasuke for three years because he was 'my friend, sensei', yeah right. And Sasuke not killing Naruto despite being under Orochimaru's influence and desperate to get the Mangekyou because it was 'a whim of mine' 

Sure. 

"Ma, Itachi-chan, you know that scientifically, Orochimaru could combine two DNA's to birth a child even from two males right?" he asked. Judging by the others look of surprise and a bit of hope he supposed that was a no. 

"Really?"

"Mhmm, Obito and I asked him some time back."

There was a moment of silence and Kakashi kept his book down for a second him, looking at his cute kohai in question.

"Y-you are going to have a child?" If Itachi were any less of an Uchiha he would be gaping, but this was close enough. 

"Yep. You know with Naruto graduating in two years he will quit ANBU to take up the role as his jonin sensei. He'd be in the village more and Obito always wanted a family," he shrugged. 

"Right. Like Kakashi-senpai didn't show up and my house at two am panicking about being an actual parent," Tenzo said amused as he entered the room. Kakashi bit his tongue as Itachi snorted. 

"Ma, ma Tenzo, so dramatic,"

"Like you were that day?" Itachi questions with a smile and Kakashi turns to glare at him.

"And it's also not like Kakashi-senpai doesn't want mini Hatake's running around," Yugao says as she too enters the room.

"Right. Tenzo, Yugao, I want the written report of every mission in the last six months tonight," he says because he's just that petty, there's a dark sort of satisfaction in watching them sputter and protest. "Go, go, maybe if given the time I'll change my mind and ask you to do a whole year's" the two juniors bolt out of the room before he finishes the sentence. 

Ah, being ANBU again is so fun. 

"Really, Taicho?" Itachi shakes his head but there's a smile threatening to break out. "And Hatake? Not Uchiha?" he asks.

"No. Obito doesn't have... the best opinion about your clan," he says carefully, because Obito was neglected by them until he awakened his Sharingan and proved his worth, after which he became 'one of the finer Uchiha children'. So yes, Obito hated their clan politics. And Kakashi wasn't about to let  _ his _ children suffer or carry unreasonable expectations on their heads. 

"Plus, as I am the last Hatake, it is expected I would want an heir, so they had to agree," and the fact that Obito would've spat on their feet and do what he wanted either way. Them giving the impression that they 'allowed' him was far more preferable to the elders. God, Kakashi loved his boyfriend. Some of his admiration must have shown on his face because Itachi rolled his eyes. 

"Ahh Itachi-chan, do you want to help your teammates with the reports?" 

"I must decline, I need to talk to father," his voice was completely controlled but Kakashi knew he hated paperwork as much as every other ANBU. He smiled as he was once again alone in the room. He  _ loved _ taking advantage of his position and bully the younger ones. 

"Why are you smiling as if you've been messing with someone again?" Obito raised a suspicious eyebrow as he sat and worked on taking off his mission gear. 

"How you wound me, darling, I would  _ never, _ " Obito rolled his eyes in response and Kakashi smiled wider, leaning against the wall with his feet crossed in front with him on the bench. 

"Just heard that Fugaku's throwing a fit because apparently, the youngest Uchiha wants to marry our Naruto-chan,"

Obito stilled in his movement and furrowed his brows, "Like I'd let Naruto be dragged down with an  _ Uchiha _ ," he sniffed. 

" _ You  _ are an Uchiha," Kakashi pointed out. 

"That's different, plus no one's good enough for Naruto anyway,"

"He's ten."

"Exactly, too young. Maybe in thirty years or so." 

Kakashi sighed, Sasuke was going to have to deal with Obito  _ and  _ Minato-sensei at some point. Poor boy. 

"Mhm, let's worry about them later, I'd much rather do other things right now," he said and crouched down in front of him to remove his metal arm guards, something he's done a dozen times before. Obito relaxed and leaned back to rest against the locker. Once he's removed the guards and weapon pouches he lowers his mask and pulls the other forward in a soft kiss. The other had been on a solo mission for a week and had returned only this afternoon, after which he had been roped into submitting the oral report urgently. This was the first time they'd be alone since his return. 

"Welcome home," he whispers against the raven's lips. 

"I'm home," Obito says, voice equally soft as he leans against him, all defences completely down, Kakashi doesn't think life could get any better than this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments peeps <3


End file.
